1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-dimensional integrated device formed of a plurality of integrated circuit substrates laminated to each other, and particularly to a three-dimensional integrated device suitably used in a system that integrates various functions, such as a memory CPU function, an imaging element and signal processing device function, and a communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the advance of high integration and acceleration in operating frequency of LSIs along with increase in the number of I/O lines in the LSIs, various problems have become increasingly serious, such as limitation of wiring physical signal lines, degradation of signal quality (degradation of waveforms) and increase in power consumption in signal I/O sections.
The following approaches using electromagnetic waves have been investigated:    (1) Approach in which an antenna is provided on a chip (for example, see 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference Proceedings, Atsushi Iwata, Mamoru Sasaki, Takamaro Kikkawa, Seiji Kameda, Hiroshi Ando, Kentaro Kimoto, Daisuke Arizono, Hideo Sunami, “A 3D Integration Scheme utilizing Wireless Interconnections for Implementing Hyper Brains”, 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, pp. 262-263, which is hereinafter referred to as the non-patent document 1)    (2) Approach in which electromagnetic coupling between inductors is used (for example, see 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference Proceedings, Noriyuki Miura1, Daisuke Mizoguchi1, Mari Inoue1, Hiroo Tsuji1, Takayasu Sakurai2, Tadahiro Kuroda1, “A 195 GB/s 1.2 W 3D-Stacked Inductive Inter-Chip Wireless Superconnect with Transmit Power Control Scheme”, 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, pp. 264-265, which is hereinafter referred to as the non-patent document 2)    (3) Method in which capacitor coupling using opposing pads is used (for example, see 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference Proceedings, Lei Luo, John M. Wilson, Stephen E. Mick, Jian Xu, Liang Zhang, Paul D. Franzon, “3 Gb/s AC-Coupled Chip-to-Chip Communication using a Low-Swing Pulse Receiver”, 2005 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, pp. 522-523, which is hereinafter referred to as the non-patent document 3)